The present invention relates generally to beneficiation technologies. More specifically, the present invention relates to beneficiation compositions and methods of using same. Beneficiation is a method of separating useful matter from waste. Commonly, beneficiation uses the difference in the hydrophobicity of the respective components. The components are mixed with a beneficiation composition wherein the beneficiation composition promotes separation of the hydrophobic components from the hydrophilic components. In one process, the mineral ore is comminuted to a certain small size and slurried with water. The slurry is introduced into a flotation apparatus purged with air. The air preferentially attaches to the hydrophobic particles of the slurry, making them float to the top of the apparatus. The floated particles are collected, dewatered, and accumulated as a sellable final product. The hydrophilic particles tend to migrate to the bottom of the contact vessel from where they can be removed as tailings and processed into waste impoundments. In other processes, such as reverse flotation, the sellable final product may migrate to the bottom.
To facilitate beneficiation, several types of conventional reagents are used such as frothers, collectors, promoters, conditioners, and dewatering aids. Nevertheless, these reagents can be expensive and toxic thereby reducing the cost-effectiveness of the beneficiation processes. It is therefore desirable to provide and utilize cost-effective and effective beneficiation compositions.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “Prior Art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR §1.56(a) exists.